


The Sparkle in Your Eyes

by Multifandom_Stan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Stan/pseuds/Multifandom_Stan
Summary: Young as he is, and with the life he has, Park Jisung has never seriously though about crushes, relationships, or love, he just didn’t have time for it. At the age when his peers were developing crushes or courting, Jisung was either slaving away in the SM training room, or working, that said, it comes as a huge surprise when one night he suddenly realizes that he’s in love.





	The Sparkle in Your Eyes

Young as he is, and with the life he has, Park Jisung has never seriously thought about crushes, relationships, or love, he just didn’t have time for it. At the age when his peers were developing crushes or courting, Jisung was either slaving away in the SM training room, or working, that said, it comes as a huge surprise when one night he suddenly realizes that he’s in love.

 

It’s not a huge revelation like in the movies, there’s no dramatic background music, no fireworks… it was just a silent and profound realization that he loved this person. The person in question is one Huang Renjun; the first time Jisung met Renjun was when he was only thirteen years old, initially he had thought that the Chinese boy was younger than he is and as thus he tried his best to take care of him, which became embarrassing when the other admitted that he should be older than Jisung.

 

Renjun while being shorter than everyone else in Dream had always had a quiet strength about him that Jisung envied, the small boy would bicker with Donghyuck, never mind that the younger 00’ liner towered over him and that his mastery of Korean, while good was nowhere near good enough to win him arguments against the sassiest mini rookie member. He would rambunctiously join the five of them on their shenanigans; always energetic, always smiling, never showing that he was suffering. Jisung didn’t really realize it back then but now he wonders at how strong Renjun had been, leaving his family and going to another country at the age of fifteen, all for his dreams.

 

The bond he has with Renjun is very special; it is unlike the bond he shares with the other dream members that was formed through years of working together, it was also unlike the bond Jisung shared with Chenle as the youngest of the bunch. He and Renjun, they are alike in many ways, their shared fascination over the space and what could be out there, certainly helped their relationship along.

 

Renjun always had this look in his eyes when he felt strongly about whatever they’re discussing; at the beginning they bonded over their shared interest but as time went on, their topics diversified and at one point Jisung found that they could talk hours upon hours about anything and nothing. There are nights when they would sit on the bed and just talk about what they’d done that day, things that they want to do, or even their fears; Jisung enjoyed those nights the most, he enjoyed the intimacy of talking with the older boy one on one. Before Jisung knew it, those nights with Renjun had become the highlight of his days… so really now that he thinks about it, it shouldn’t have come as such a surprise, that he’d fallen for Renjun.

 

Renjun who would tease him endlessly and then comfort him when he’s scared. Renjun who would cry with him whenever he’s crying; Renjun who would talk to him for hours, instead of going to sleep. Renjun whose eyes sparkled when they discussed theories of what could be out in space. Renjun who claimed to not like skinship but would every now and then hug him or hold his hand. Renjun who is so petite, yet always stood in front of Jisung, allowing the youngest to cling onto him. Renjun whom he loved and was now looking at him weirdly…

 

“Yah, Park Jisung, what’s wrong with you? Did you see a ghost? No, don’t tell me!” Jisung felt a fond smile slide upon his lips as the boy- no, the man, fidgeted and looked around nervously, looking every bit as adorable as the fifteen year old Jisung had met a few years back.

 

“You’re adorable hyung…” Jisung’s smile turned into a full blown grin as Renjun blushed to the tips of his ears; most days, Jisung still has trouble accepting that he is two years younger than Renjun.

 

“I’m not adorable, I’m handsome.” He thumbed his nose up snottily, making Jisung laugh; maybe it’s the elation from realizing he’s in love with one of his best friends, maybe it’s just the way Renjun said it, or maybe it’s both, all he knows is that it felt like a bubble filled with joy and happiness had suddenly surrounded him and he started to tear up as he laughed.

 

“You’re that too hyung; you’re handsome, cute, amazingly talented, kind, caring, hard working, brave, gorgeous, courageous, you’re all that and more.” Jisung noticed that Renjun looked stunned and quite teary eyed at his sincere words; Jisung leaned over to wipe the tears away as soon as they fell from those beautiful eyes that he loved.

 

“You don’t get to say those kind of stuff Park Jisung! I swear you’ve been hanging out with Nana too much lately. I- I…” Jisung smiled at the flustered man in front of him and cupped his cheeks; inside, he prayed that he wasn’t making a mistake by listening to his instincts.

 

“I love you, I Park Jisung love you, hyung.”

 

“This is so embarrassing, yah! Park Jisung, how can you just say stuff like that?” He hissed; to any other person, it would seem threatening, but Jisung knew that it was the defense that Renjun always used when he didn’t know what else to do.

 

“What’s so embarrassing about it? I love you and I want you to know that. I want you to know how amazing I think you are, how thankful I am to have you in my life, how lucky I am that I get to see sides of you that none of our other members nor any of our hundreds of thousands of fans get to see.” Jisung felt his smile grow bigger, the more flustered and flushed Renjun became, then he found himself pushed onto the bed with Renjun hovering above him.

 

“You better not be use that silver tongue of yours on anyone else Park Jisung.” Renjun surprised him by leaning down and kissing him. “Dear stars… I love you Park Jisung…”

 

_Bonus:_

“Jisung Pwark!!!” Renjun and Jisung were still cuddling and kissing when the door was thrown open and they looked at the intruder with wide eyes, comically the people at the door were also looking at them with eyes that looked ready to pop of their sockets.

 

“Oh my god! I told you Jeno, you owe one week supply of coffee! I’m so happy for you guys! I swear I told Hyuck that there was something going on between you two! Injoonie I love you bu-” Renjun gave Jeno a thankful look as he covered the younger 00’ liners mouth.

 

“We’ll leave you guys to it, but Injoon-ah, do remember that some hyungs are overprotective of the maknae, k?” Jeno proceeded to drag the other two out of the room but before he could close the door, Chenle had his own piece to say.

 

“Be safe guys!” Jisung groaned resignedly as the door finally closed.

 

“Well, that was mortifying… Did you read about that UFO sighting in UAE?” Jisung smiled as he saw Renjun’s eyes sparkle in excitement, already reaching for his laptop to show said article to Jisung…


End file.
